


The First Nation I Had Loved

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1776 - Freeform, American Politics, M/M, a homage to stirringwind, non-explicit masturbation scene, probably not very historical
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: V chaosu války za nezávislost pozná Amerika poprvé, co je to zamilovanost.





	The First Nation I Had Loved

Alfred F. Jones, představitel Spojených států, se zamračil. Proč mu neotevírají?

Znovu rázně zaklepal na velké, dvoukřídlé dveře. Jeho představený přece říkal, že se za ním má dostavit, ne...?

Stále žádná reakce. Poodstoupil a zmateně se na dveře zadíval.

Kolem něj prošli dva ramenatí muži ze stěhovací služby. No jasně, uvědomil si mimochodem. Takový nezvyk... Už samozřejmě zažil mnoho prezidentů, mnoho lidí, kteří přicházeli a odcházeli, ale jeho poslední prezident mu přirostl k srdci.

Panoval mezi nimi klidný vztah, založený na důvěře a jistotě. I s jeho rodinou vycházel dobře.  
Bude se mu stýskat...

Prošel chodbou, přičemž se vyhnul dalším stěhovákům, kteří právě vynášeli těžký sekretář.

„Michelle?“ zavolal zkusmo. „Promiňte, že ruším, ale nevíte, proč váš manžel nereaguje, když na něj klepu? Není náhodou tady?“

Tmavá žena v drahém kostýmku vykoukla ze dveří. „Jé, to jste vy, Alfrede,“ usmála se. „Obávám se, že má spoustu starostí ohledně toho skandálu s hackery, však víte. Pozval si tým expertů a jejich porada se zřejmě protáhla. Spěchá to?“

Amerika se poškrábal na temeni hlavy. „Ani ne. Bylo mi to spíš jen divné, to víte,“ pousmál se.

„Je hezké, jak na něj pořád dáváte pozor,“ řekla Michelle Obamová a elegantně se vyhnula dalšímu muži, který nesl velký zabalený obraz. „Nechcete dál? Na kávu a sušenky? Jak říkám, možná jim to ještě potrvá.“

Amerika se zasmál. „Jasně. Sušenky si dám vždycky rád. Nevadí to?“

Michelle zamávala rukou s růžovými nehty. „Ne, ne, sice je tu trochu zmatek, ale řídí to má vrchní asistentka. Můžete dál.“

Amerika prošel dveřmi do prezidentského apartmánu a rozhlédl se kolem. Spousta nábytku – hlavně toho velkého, neohrabaného a nepotřebného – už bylo pryč a na tapetách zbyly tmavé obdélníky po sundaných obrazech. Byt působil podivně smutným dojmem.

Posadili se do vyplétaných židlí v čisté, nablýskané kuchyni. Michelle nalila vodu do konvice a nachystala jim hrnky s přesně odsypaným namíchaným množstvím. Měla na to sice služebnou, ale těšilo ji takové věci dělat.

Zaváhala. „Marie, doneste prosím sušenky. Pan Alfred přišel na návštěvu.“

„Takže ty s čokoládovými kousky?“ ozvalo se ze spíže.

Amerika pochvalně kývl. Už ho tu dobře znali.

Michelle zalila vařící vodou hrnky a postavila je na tác. „Nepůjdeme do pokoje?“

„Já mám rád vaši kuchyni,“ namítl Amerika. To byla pravda; její chladivé, vždy čisté plochy působily uklidňujícím dojmem a vyplétané měkké židle zase útulně.  
„Jak chcete,“ usmála se prezidentova manželka a sedla si opatrně na kraj židle.

Chvíli oba jen tak mlčky foukali do horké kávy. Služebná v bílém čepečku jim donesla tác se sušenkami, které si Amerika namočil do kávy a spokojeně oždiboval.

„Věci se mění, že?“ zeptala se po chvíli Michelle.

Amerika pokrčil rameny, protože měl plnou pusu. „Už mi to ani nepřijde,“ prohlásil, když rychle spolkl poslední kousek sušenky. „Tím se vás nechci dotknout,“ dodal. „Spíš... asi žiju už moc dlouho. On si na to člověk po čase zvykne.“

Michelle se k němu zaujatě naklonila. Amerika o svém životě nikdy moc nemluvil a ji to jako typickou zvědavou ženu vždycky ohromně zajímalo.

„Vždycky jsem se vás chtěla zeptat na váš život, ale vím, že o tom nerad mluvíte,“ řekla.

Amerika přikývl, zatímco pořádal už třetí sušenku. „Vzpomínky bolí.“

Dožvýkal a usmál se na ni. „Ale protože se zanedlouho rozloučíme... jestli chcete, zeptejte se mě na jednu otázku. Vím, že vás lidi to vždycky zajímalo.“

Michelle se na něj překvapeně podívala. „Vážně?“

Pokrčil rameny. „Právě jsem to řekl, ne?“ Vzal si další sušenku.

Michelle se odvrátila a zamyslela se. Na co se ho má zeptat? Na něco z druhé poloviny dvacátých let, protože tomu porozumí? Nebo naopak na dobu, kterou už nikdo nepamatuje? A co něco úplně jiného? Něco, co jí bude moci říct jen on? Třeba něco ohledně ostatních států?

„Bude vadit, když to bude osobní?“

Amerika zavrtěl hlavou. „Klidně se ptejte.“

Michelle se usmála. „Kdo byl první člověk, do kterého jste se zamiloval?“

Amerika se málem zadusil sušenkou.

„Promiňte,“ omlouval se za poprskaný stůl. „To... jen mě nenapadlo, že budete chtít vědět zrovna tohle.“

„Vážně to nevadí?“

„Eh... ne, dobré, jen mě to překvapilo. Taky je to už let...“ Zatvářil se zasněně. „Dvě stě určitě... Válka za nezávislost, jo, to je ono. Sedněte si pohodlněji, ono to možná bude trochu na dlouho.“

Michelle si tedy urovnala sukni, aby se nezmačkala, a sedla si hlouběji do židle. _Amerika jí bude vyprávět příběh._

„Nebylo to tehdy moc pěkné... Anglie nám pořádně zatápěl a my jsme nevěděli, jestli se dožijeme nového roku. Jenže celá Evropa mě podporovala. Nemohli Anglii vystát, a hlavně proto mi pomáhali. Já bláhový si myslel, že mi chtějí pomoct, protože mě mají rádi... ale poznal jsem tehdy dost nových a zajímavých lidí. Koscziuszko... Lafayette... von Steuben... Francie, Španělsko a Prusko se tehdy dost snažili. Víte vůbec, kdo- co bylo Prusko?“

Michelle se zamyslela. Vystudovala přece Princetonskou univerzitu, ne? „Německý stát... uprostřed Evropy? A dneska už neexistuje?“ A opravdu právě jen tak mimochodem zmínil jedny ze zásadních postav začátku svobodných amerických dějin?

„To jsem rád, že to víte. Nevěřil bych, že na něj půjde tak snadno zapomenout...“

*

Den, kdy přišli pruští vojáci v modrých kabátech, byl jasný a chladný. Procházeli základním táborem a zhrozeně hleděli na neuspořádané stany, ze kterých vykukovali zmatení rozespalí vojáci. Mezi stany procházela volně domácí zvířata a tábor byl cítit vlhkou nemocí.

„To snad není možné!“ protáhl von Steuben sykavě vzduch mezi zuby. „Tomu se snad ani nedá říkat vojenské ležení! Jak s takovou chtějí zvítězit proti impériu, to opravdu netuším.“

Prusko, který kráčel v čele vedle něj, vážně přikývl. „Uvidíme. Rozhodně si na pomoc zavolali ty nejlepší, ne?“

Oba zbledli, když uviděli, jak se z jednoho stanu vypotácel jeden voják s bolestným výrazem, zakymácel se, a vykonal svou ranní potřebu – na místě, které považovali za _apellplatz._

„Akutně potřebují vedení,“ prohlásil rozhodně Prusko. „Půjdu si promluvit s veliteli a asi je pěkně seřvu. To není tábor, ale cirkus!“

Amerika se vyplašeně krčil ve stanu a ven hleděl úzkou škvírou ve stanovém plátně.

„Spojené státy americké!? Kde se schováváte? To ani nechcete přivítat spojence?“

Amerika sebou trhl, nasoukal se do kalhot a vyběhl ven ze stanu. Následný úšklebek, kterým ho sjeli pruští generálové, byl ponižující.

Prusko se na něj podíval a většina jeho vzteku naráz zmizela. Ten mladíček nemohl mít o moc víc než šestnáct a působil tak ztraceně.

„Váš tábor je v příšerném stavu,“ řekl pevně, „s tím budete muset něco dělat. Proč jste to stavěli v údolí řeky?“

Amerika se přikrčil. „Muži to mají blíž k vodě,“ řekl skoro omluvně.

„Pijí přímo z řeky? A kolik máte nemocných cholerou? Tábor se staví na výšině a vykope se tam studna, rozumíte mi? No, my vás ještě naučíme co a jak.“

Prusko ho ještě jednou sjel pohledem. Ten farmářský synek vypadal, že ho nový, neznámý poznatek přímo nadchl. No, jestli se rád učí nové věci, tak toho si ještě užije.

Amerika se otočil. „Přivolám velitele a pak budeme mluvit o tom, co dál,“ řekl a snažil se přitom znít pevněji, než jak se právě cítil. „A říkejte mi Amerika, to stačí.“

Z cizinců byl nervózní. Prusko mu ovšem imponoval. Jeho velitelské chování, jeho síla, jeho očividná autorita! Jeho znalosti.

Snad ho naučí, jak být takovým, jako on.

*

„Rychleji!“ Výpad. „Nahoru, kontra!“ Další výpad. „Větším švihem!“ A znovu.

Von Steuben se právě snažil, jak řekl, „odnaučit toho farmáře kydlit kolem sebe vidlemi a přiučit ho vznešenému umění šermířskému.“ Nutno říci, že jeho snaha sice padala na úrodnou půdu, ale Amerika byl tak vzrušený, že ho pořádně ani neposlouchal a dychtivě kolem sebe mával mečem. 

Jako stát byl samozřejmě výrazně silnější a rychlejší, než von Steuben, který z něj byl poněkud nervózní. Bál se, že by mu ten mladíček v nadšení mohl useknout ruku.

_„Das hat keinen Wert, lassen Sie mich dazu, Friedrich,“_ řekl Prusko. „Já mu ukážu, jak se to dělá, a ve mně bude mít rovnocennějšího protivníka.“

„Já vím, vy také rád máváte mečem,“ řekl von Steuben a skryl úsměv.

Vyměnili si místa, von Steuben se postavil do pozice pozorovatele opodál a Prusko zaujal bojový postoj. A potom to začalo. Rychlá smršť úderů a příkazů, oba státy kolem sebe vířily prach a rozléhal se třeskot zbraní.

Amerika byl na závislou kolonii překvapivě silný, až to Prusko zarazilo. Nu, on tu byl rozhodně déle a byl mnohonásobně zkušenější! Však on to prtě naučí, co a jak!

Ani si nevšimli, že se kolem nich udělal kruh vojáků, kteří právě měli volno, a s překvapením sledovali utkání dvou národů.

Prusko zaťal zuby. Nesmí se nechat zostudit, ne on! Přidal na hbitosti, provedl pár nečekaných výpadů – a meč Ameriky se už válel na zemi.

Prusko se zasmál – samozřejmě že zvítězil, vždyť se narodil pro válku! Pak se podíval na Ameriku a zamrzelo ho to. Ten mladíček proti němu neměl šanci a on ho teď zostudil před vlastními muži. Takhle to přece správní chlapi nedělají.

Poplácal Ameriku po rameni. „Máš velký potenciál,“ mrkl na něj. „Musíš ještě hodně cvičit, ale jednou mě třeba i porazíš!“

„Cha, to určitě. Vás přece skoro porazit nejde, ne? Slyšel jsem o vašich úspěších v sedmileté válce,“ pousmál se Amerika.

Prusku to zalichotilo.

„To víš, Bůh Prusy miluje! Máme štěstí, úžasného krále a vynikající armádu! Uvidíme, co by se dalo udělat s tou vaší.“

*

„Prší,“ řekl Prusko.

Amerika zasténal. „Prosím, žádný trénink!“

„Válka nebere ohled na počasí. Ven z lůžek a do půl hodiny tě čekám v nástupu!“

Chce ze mě udělat někoho takového, jako je on sám, přesvědčoval Amerika sám sebe. Někoho stejně tvrdého a úžasného... Nevědomky se šťastně pousmál. Jen kdyby nebylo toho deště!

*

„Tak takové stromy tedy ve Starém světě nemáme,“ uznal Prusko, když sledoval americkou posádku, jak kácí plně vzrostlou jedli vejmutovku.

Velitelství se na opakovaná doporučení Prusů konečně rozhodlo přestěhovat tábor o něco výše, ale když chtěli přesunout klády z palisády, zjistili, že jsou u země vlivem vody úplně uhnilé (což, nutno poznamenat, vyvolalo u Prusů nemálo samolibých úšklebků.) A tak bylo potřeba rozbít dřevorubecký tábor a porazit dostatek stromů na novou obranu.

Pruští a američtí vojáci pracovali společně a do práce se zapojili i národové. Prusko, sundaje okázalý kabát pruské modři, se v košili, pracovních kalhotách a šlích až překvapivě podobal ostatním. Udílel praktické rozkazy a rady, tu a tam pomohl zvednout obzvlášť těžkou kládu.

Amerika popobíhal vedle něj; těžko se mu srovnával krok s pruským maršem. „Ano, já vím, ve Starém světě je všechno tak upravené a pečlivé. Dokonce i stromy rostou dokulata!“

Prusko se zachechtal. „Tak tos byl asi jen v zahradách Buckinghamského paláce, ne? Takové Harcké pohoří dokáže být taky docela divoké. Myslel jsem spíš velikost těch stromů. Vždyť některé ty stromy neobejme ani šest mužů! A- co je?“

„Mohl byste nám pomoci?“ řekl jeden z vojáků. „Tenhle dost vzdoruje.“

Prusko kývl a rychle se zapojil. Amerika nervózně přihlížel; po několika okřiknutích mu došlo, že se hlavně plete všem pod nohy.

„No, doufám, že to dáme, chlapi,“ zamručel nenaloženě Prusko. „Kolik to proboha má?“

Muži začali pomalu spouštět kmen, ale půda byla rozbahněná a každý krok byl nebezpečný.

„Dávejte po-“ chtěl říct voják, který na operaci dohlížel, ale už to nebylo nic platné. Jednomu z Američanů podjely nohy a on se, křičíce bolestí, ocitl zavalený pod těžkým kmenem.

„Proboha, pomozte mi!“ řval bezmocně.

Prusko se otočil na Ameriku. „Pojď nám pomoct, potřebujeme tvoji sílu!“

Amerika přiskočil a zařadil se mezi Prusko a vojáka s mocným knírem. Chytil strom a všichni hned pocítili výrazné odlehčení. „Výborně,“ zafuněl mu Prusko do ucha. „Tebe jsme potřebovali.“

Amerika jen kývl; natolik byl zabraný do svého úkolu. Soucítil se svým zraněným vojákem. Asi bude mít rozmačkané obě holeně.

Pak se podíval kolem a uvědomil si okolí. Rychlou a účinnou spolupráci jeho a pruských mužů, kteří se snažili odsunout kmen, aniž by svému druhovi ještě víc ublížili. Vůni smůly z čerstvě poražených stromů. Napjatou přítomnost Pruska, který se o něj opíral. Cítil dokonce zběsilé bušení jeho srdce.

Je také součástí? Je tu plně s nimi? Dělá to, co má dělat, co je jeho úkolem?

„Prusko,“ zašeptal.

„Co je?“ zeptal se Prusko se svým obvyklým sebejistým úsměvem. „Děláš to moc dobře. Však je to taky náš hlavní úkol, ne? Pomáhat svým lidem.“

Amerika zavrtěl hlavou, aby vyhnal červeň z tváří, ale srdce se mu nad pochvalou zatetelilo.

*

„Slyšel jsem takovou věc...“ začal Amerika nervózně.

Byl už večer, oba leželi ve stanu – společném, protože nová americká armáda jich měla zatím jen málo – a naslouchali cvrkotu cikád.

„Hmm?“ ozvalo se od druhého lůžka. Prusko ležel s rukama založenýma za hlavou a modrým kabátem přehozeným přes nohy, aby mu na ně netáhlo.

Amerika si skousl ret; nevěděl, jak začít.

„Mužstvo říká... nesou se takové zvěsti... no... váš důstojník pan von Steuben je prý homosexuál.“

Prusko zamručel. „Jo, to se všeobecně ví. Proto ho taky poslali sem. Mně to nevadí. Je to výborný velitel a muž, jakého armáda potřebuje.“

Amerika vydechl. Upřímně řečeno vlastně nevěděl, co to ten „homosexuál“ znamená... ale když k tomu Prusko přistupuje takhle lhostejně, určitě na tom není nic špatného, že ne? Má se ho zeptat?

„A... ehm... promiňte, ale co se tím vlastně myslí?“

Prusko se krátce zasmál a otočil se, aby mu bylo lépe rozumět. „Jak bych to řekl... Byl jsi už někdy do někoho zamilovaný, _Vereinigte Staaten?_ Víš, co je láska?“ Při tykání byly takové otázky o tolik snazší.

„Myslím, že ano. Anglii jsem měl opravdu hodně rád, a... svoji matku určitě také...“ Ulevilo se mu, že si z něj Prusko nedělá legraci.

„Já nemyslím tuhle lásku. Rodinná láska je dobrá věc -“ Prusko se na chvíli odmlčel a Amerika si vzpomněl, že mezi říšskými státy nepanují zrovna nejlepší vztahy, „- ale měl jsem na mysli lásku mezi dvěma lidmi, něco jako...“ Zaváhal; vysvětlování citů mu nikdy nešlo nejlépe.

„Třeba mezi panem Washingtonem a jeho ženou?“

„Ano,“ souhlasil Prusko, celý šťastný, že se mu povedlo vybruslit ze situace. „Víš, že si máme – no, spíš lidé, ale u států je to něco podobného – najít ženu, kterou budeme milovat, ona nám bude oporou a tak do konce života, a tohle všechno?“

„Jasně. Ale počkat, když žijeme mnohem déle než lidé, tak jak-“

„O tomhle teď mluvit nebudu,“ přerušil ho Prusko; tohle ať mu vysvětlí někdo jiný. „Jde o to, že někteří muži... mají raději muže, a ne ženy, rozumíš mi?“

Amerika zamrkal. Tak takhle? „A... o tom se nemluví? Proč o tom není nic v bibli?“

Prusko vzdychl. „Právě že je. Ono... ono je to vlastně zakázané, víš? Nemělo by se o tom moc mluvit. Je v pořádku, že jsi o panu von Steubenovi řekl mně, protože mně můžeš říct všechno, ale raději o tom nemluv s nikým jiným, rozumíš?“

Amerika se zamračil a zkusil se s tím srovnat. Takže... je to zakázané a nemluví se o tom, i když je to láska, o které se v bibli mluví jako o nejcennějším majetku... A když je to tak špatné, proč o tom Prusko mluví, jako by se nechumelilo?

„Pane...“ zašeptal; nevědomky snížil hlas, když mluvil o věci, která se ukázala být zakázanou a nebezpečnou. „Jste vy...? Miloval jste někdy nějakého muže?“

Prusko se zavrtěl a cosi zamručel. Pak následovalo dlouhé ticho a Amerika se už lekl, že zašel moc daleko.

„Slíbil jsem ti, že se mě můžeš na všechno zeptat a já ti odpovím,“ ozval se nakonec jeho chraptivý hlas, „ale pamatuj, neměl bys to vykládat nikomu dalšímu. My státy máme v téhle věci volnější přístup, jestli se to tak dá říct... Za svůj život se potkáme s velmi mnoha lidmi a většina z nich je mužského pohlaví. Jsou odvážní, moudří, zamilují se do nás a my je uzavřeme do svých srdcí. Ano, miloval jsem různé lidi a byli mezi nimi i muži.“ Vydal dlouhý, zasněný povzdech a Amerika se dovtípil, že na někoho vzpomíná. Že šlo o tehdejšího pruského krále Fridricha Velikého, se každopádně dozvěděl až o mnoho let později.

„A co já? Myslíte, že jsem...“

Prusko se tiše uchechtl. „To já přece nemůžu vědět. Až se zamiluješ, tak to poznáš. Mohli bychom přestat s mluvením? Chce se mi spát.“

Amerika přikývl, ale stejně se zamyslel. Miloval někdy někoho? Nebo, lépe řečeno, nezačíná se právě do někoho zamilovávat?

*

Amerika šel rychlým krokem z kopce a sníh mu křupal pod nohama. Chtěl se vydat sám na lov.  
Tedy, měli skupinu vojáků, kteří chodili na lov každý týden – na přilepšenou pro tábor –, ale Amerika měl rád pocit samoty. Být sám, jen se svými myšlenkami... Navíc potřeboval být na chvíli sám. Potřeboval se aspoň na chvíli zbavit těch záplav horka, které ho přemohly, vždycky když mluvil s Pruskem.

Poprvé si ten pocit uvědomil, když si povšiml, jak dobře mluví Prusko anglicky a jak jeho německý přízvuk dodává jeho rozkazům jakoby větší váhu. Uvědomil si, že by se rád dozvěděl, jak se tu řeč naučil – a že by toho o něm vlastně chtěl vědět víc. 

Pak ten rozhovor ve stanu... A teď už věděl, že to je vážné. Rudnul, když s ním Němec žertoval, ještě více rudnul, když mu upravoval střelecký postoj. Snil o tom, jak ho Prusko pochválí, jak ho plácne po zádech a zachechtá se.

Zastavil se za ojíněným keřem, protože zahlédl malé hejno obtloustlých, podrážděně kvokajících ptáků.

Přikrčil se, nabil pušku a zacílil.

Dva krocani padli k zemi.

Kéž by řešit city bylo tak jednoduché, jako zabíjení krocanů.

*

Pruské generalitě se to nelíbilo. Hudrali cosi o „disciplíně“ a „nebezpečí přepadu“, ale Američané si stáli na svém. Bylo horko a oni se půjdou vykoupat!

Kromě několika mužů, kteří museli hlídat tábor, se většina posádky odebrala k řece. Půl kilometru po proudu tvořila řeka zátočinu s širokou pláží, která přímo volala po tom, aby člověk skočil do hluboké zelené vody a pak vylezl na pláž, kde se bude koupat v záři letního slunce.

Muži si začali úlevně svlékat uniformy. Zůstat museli jen v podvlékačkách, to kdyby přišel nepřítel. Sice nikdo nezaručoval, že by lidé v podvlékačkách byli nějak neprůstřelní, ale všichni cítili, že by celou novou americkou armádu musela hanba fackovat, kdyby byl jejich oddíl přepaden – ať už červenokabátníky, nebo Indiány - a postřílen zcela nahý.

Na pláži zůstaly jen hromádky modrých uniforem. Řeka byla plná mužů, kteří po sobě cákali vodu a smáli se. Den volna, kdy nemuseli dělat nástupy, únavná vojenská cvičení a čištění latrín, jim zjevně prospíval.

Prusko složil svůj kabát vedle ostatních německých uniforem a zůstal také jen v dlouhých bílých podvlékačkách, které si vyhrnul nad kolena. Amerika se neudržel a vrhl na něj postranní pohled.

Tělo Pruska nebylo nijak zvlášť svalnaté, spíš štíhlé a šlachovité, poseté drobnými a většími jizvami, které mu dodávaly vzezření tvrdého a zkušeného válečníka. Jeho ruce byly mozolnaté, ale zručné a zářily bělobou, která byla překvapivá u člověka, který o sobě hrdě prohlašoval, že má duši černější než smůla. Amerika se musel odvrátit.

„Pojď si zaplavat, Ameriko!“ zahulákal Prusko a připojil typické zasmání. „Já sice moc plavat neumím, ale ty bys to měl umět, když už žiješ za velkou louží!“

„Proč neumíte plavat?“ zeptal se se zájmem Amerika, také ohrnul podvlékačky a začal se brodit směrem k ostatním. Šklebil se; jeho tělo mu ve srovnání s ostatními přišlo hubené a vyzáblé.

„Kdo říká, že neumím plavat?“ ohradil se Prusko. „Já to jen neumím tak dobře. Prožil jsem mnoho let v poušti, tam to nebylo potřeba.“

„V poušti?“

„Na tažení ve Svaté zemi, proti nevěřícím. Tehdy jsem byl ještě řád... Jednou ti o tom povím víc.“ S těmi slovy stáhl Ameriku za ruku pod vodu a začal ho lehce topit.

Amerika začal prskat, nohama se opřel o písčité dno, rukama se opřel o tělo svého přítele a svalil ho pozadu do vody. Vynořil se a začal vykašlávat říční vodu.

„Vždy připraven!“ chechtal se Prusko.

*

Vraceli se do tábora, celí promočení a unavení, ale spokojení. Kabáty přehozené přes ramena,boty nedošněrované. I Amerika cítil příjemnou únavu... a také napětí ve slabinách. Celé odpoledne se s Pruskem kočkovali a sázeli, kdo doplave dál a vydrží déle pod vodou. Jeho světlé tělo, omyté řekou, se ho přitom neustále dotýkalo. Amerika měl pocit, jako by mu tělem projížděly elektrické výboje.  
Toužil po tom, aby se ho jeho tělo a jeho ruce dotýkaly i jinak, ne jen při přátelském pošťuchování.

Vybočil z řady, veliteli zamumlal „bolí mě žaludek“, a prošel pruhem vysoké trávy do lesa. V lese bylo ticho a koruny vysokých stromů nepropouštěly mnoho světla.

Opřel se čelem o jeden ze stromů. Co má dělat? Bylo to přece zavrženíhodné, to už věděl, ale nemohl si pomoct. Prus ho příliš přitahoval. Amerika jím byl bezmocně okouzlen. O tolik starší, zkušenější, dobrý přítel, pevná morálka, ...přitažlivé tělo...

Ruka Ameriky se mimoděk vydala do jeho rozkroku. Chtěl ulevit palčivé touze, nějak ji zastavit nebo uvolnit, zbavit se jí. Přádně nevěděl, co dělá, když jeho ruka vklouzla pod látku.

Prusko... jeho uhrančivé červené oči... hlasitý smích... ty ruce, poseté jizvami a tak silné... dotýkající se ho...

„Á-áh!“ vyjekl Amerika, když se mu nečekaně před očima zatmělo a podlomily se mu nohy. Pocítil vysvobození.

Celý rudý si otřel ruku do mechu a proklínal se za hříšné myšlenky. 

*

„Vy... už odjíždíte?“ zeptal se Amerika s lehce vlhkýma očima.

Prusko zaťal zuby. Amerika vypadal jako nevinný koloušek a v něm se cosi hnulo.

„Ano, musíme odjet. Mému královi se po mně určitě už stýská a vy jste také mnohem samostatnější, než před pár měsíci, ne? Navíc pan von Steuben tu zůstává. Udělali jsme tady za tu dobu slušný kus práce, nemyslíte?“

Oba se otočili a rozhlédli se po táboře. Držení vojáků konečně začínalo být podle pravítka, celý tábor byl přestěhovaný dál od řeky a i veřejné záchody byly konečně vybudované a zkonstruované tak, aby nepřekážely a zároveň nebyly daleko od tábora.

„Taky bych řekl,“ souhlasil hrdě Amerika. Jeho dětská baculatost dávno zmizela a držení těla se narovnalo. „Musím vám mnohokrát poděkovat, _Prussia._ Opravdu jste nám pomohli a mě jste naučil tolik věcí. Bude se mi stýskat...“ Snažil se nedat nic najevo, ale mrzelo ho, že jeho učitel odjíždí. Učitel, a nic víc, připomněl si sám sobě. Nic si nenamlouvej.

Prusku změkl výraz. „Neprojdeme se ještě naposled po břehu? Ještě zbývá asi dvacet minut, než začne odliv...“

Poodešli od mužů, kteří právě nakládali poslední bedny a náklad, a vydali se trochu dál na sever. Provázel je jen křik racků.

Amerika se zastavil a zahleděl se na moře. „Děkuji vám, že jste mi... vysvětlil některé věci,“ řekl tiše.

Prusko se nejdřív zatvářil zmateně, pak pochopil. Zasmál se. „A co, už víš?“

Amerika se zhluboka nadechl. „Ano, myslím, že vím.“ Štiplavě slaný vítr mu cuchal vlasy. „Zamiloval jsem se do vás, Prusko,“ zašeptal.

Prusko sebou trhl. Amerika se na na něj podíval. „Omlouvám se. Ale prostě jsem to musel říct.“

Vysoký muž, nyní ještě bledší než obvykle, si odkašlal. „To nic... Rozumím... Také jsem si tě velmi oblíbil,“ přiznal tiše.

Prusko byl muž, který si byl dobře vědom svých povinností. I kdyby chtěl, nemohl tu zůstat s mladým národem, cepovat ho a ve volných chvílích s ním jezdit na koni a lovit zvěř. Měl slabost pro věčně nadšenou tvář mladého Američana a připadalo mu, jako by v jeho očích viděl nekonečně modré letní dny, plné nicnedělání, ale také ho upomínaly na oči jeho starého krále, kterého nemohl nechat opuštěného.  
Fritzovi by to zlomilo srdce, kdyby se brzy nevrátil.

Oba muži chvíli mlčeli, snažíce se nepodívat se navzájem do očí.

Odvahu nakonec sebral Amerika a mělo to předznamenat jeho slavnou budoucnost, ve které se proslaví svou odvahou dělat nepříjemná rozhodnutí.

„Políbíte mě?“ zeptal se tiše.

Prusko k němu přistoupil tak, aby ho svým tělem kryl před případnými pohledy z lodi, položil dlaně na jeho ramena, sklonil se k němu a políbil ho na rty.

Sami dva na pusté pláži, obklopeni jen křikem racků, všudypřítomným hučením moře a pádivým tlukotem dvou srdcí.

* 

„Viděli jste se pak ještě někdy?“ přerušila nakonec ticho prezidentova žena.

Amerika sebou trhl. „Uch, ano, ale už to nebylo takové, jako při jeho první návštěvě Nového světa. To víte, tou dobou už jsem za sebou měl svou první bitvu, a dospěl jsem...“ Pohled se mu rozostřil.

Michelle mu položila svoji drobnou ruku na předloktí. „Vážím si toho, že jste mi to vyprávěl,“ řekla prostě. „Bude se mi po vás opravdu stýskat.“

Amerika potřásl hlavou. „Mně také,“ řekl. „Mně také.“

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle jsem napsala za pouhé dva dny poté, co jsem zhltla veškerý PrusAme content od stirringwind na Tumblru - toto budiž vnímáno jako hold jejímu umění.


End file.
